Masked Lovers
by TeamAlphaQ
Summary: After a week of silence Hoodie is at the end of his rope. Masky claims to have had a good reason but does the end actually justify the means... Masky x Hoodie, Rated M for smut.


**A/N: Ever felt especially author like? For instance, have you ever sat in front of your computer in nothing but underwear and a tee-shirt eating copious amounts of cheese bread muttering, 'No Masky, that's not where you put your dick…'?**

 **No? Just me? Oh well, ENJOY!**

 ** _WARNING_**

 **Dis is yaoi and dis is smut!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SAVE YOUR INNOCENCE AND DON'T READ IT**

It's not that complicated…

A thin tendril of smoke meandered its way from the end of Masky's lit cigarette and escaped into the chilled air. He leaned casually against the wall, mask pulled up slightly, looking as if he had nothing better to do.

Hoodie looked around the corner at him and tried desperately not to break down crying again. Normally, Masky would have spent his free time with Hoodie but this past week he had gone silent. Avoiding and completely ignoring Hoodie for no apparent reason.

The first couple of days had been fine but after that, Hoodie felt like his life had become a living hell. Already timid and shy, this silent treatment had been too much to bear. Hoodie liked being able to talk to Masky and loved how caring and protective he could be. He couldn't survive _this_ much longer.

Nervous, Hoodie tugged his hood down to cover his unmasked face. Because everyone else, including Slenderman, had left, he had elected to take off his ski mask. Now he wished he had just left it on. It would have hidden his conflicting emotions.

Steeling his nerves Hoodie walked out from around the corner and towards Masky then promptly lost his courage again. Unable to turn back, Hoodie decided to just lean against the wall of the mansion and hope that Masky didn't notice.

He noticed. Masky tossed what was left of his cigarette to the ground and put it out with the tip of his shoe. When he turned to face Hoodie, the corner of his smile was visible from under the edge his dislocated mask.

"Hey Hoods." Masky's voice was the picture of ease. "Come here."

Hoodie felt slightly angry at the nerve Masky had to ignore him for a week and then call him his pet name like nothing had happened. _Has he not noticed how much his silence has hurt me?_ Hoodie wondered. Balling his fists at his sides, Hoodie called back, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Me, avoiding you? I wasn't," Masky chuckled softly. "I was just busy with something special." Sauntering forward to where Hoodie stood, Masky gently tilted Hoodie's head back and placed a kiss on his lips.

At any other time Hoodie would have welcomed the affection but right now he wanted answers. Roughly, he pulled away. "No, don't give me that crap. What's so special that you had to avoid me for a week?" He felt pain pour into his words and wished he could turn his emotions off.

Masky just chuckled and smirked. He knew that Hoodie was mad, but he also knew that Hoodie wouldn't stay mad for long. "Something…" He used Hoodie's submissive personality to his advantage by pulling off his own mask and kissing his fellow proxy harder.

Not really able to resist, Hoodie gave into the kiss and melted against Masky. When it came down to it, it took so little to undo him. Unwilling to let the matter go completely he muttered, "Fine, just please don't leave me alone like that again."

To humor him, Masky put a hand over his heart and promised, "From this evening forward I won't leave your side," Then he put his mouth to Hoodie's ear and whispered, "and you're totally going to enjoy this.

Hoodie shivered slightly at Masky's seductive tone. "Okay." He felt unsure and excited at the same time. "What exactly am I going to enjoy?"  
"First, being all alone with your favorite white masked proxy, and second:" Masky chuckled leaving a kiss on Hoodie's ear. "My surprise."

Hoodie felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he squirmed slightly. "Yeah, that does sound nice." He mumbled.

"Shall we go?" Masky asked. "Slendy already knows that we won't be there today." He winked and smacked Hoodie's rear lightly.

Hoodie made a disgruntled noise and turned his head away in embarrassment. He would never have been able to say it out loud, but in a slightly masochistic way, he liked it when Masky did things like that. "Okay… Lead the way I guess."

Much to Hoodie's surprise Masky set off into the woods clearly expecting Hoodie to follow him.

The walk was silent, full of potent expectation. When they finally reached their destination Hoodie couldn't help but be surprised at the sight of the little ramshackle house.

It was a joke among the CreepyPastas that this was the timeout house. In reality it was a house that Slenderman hadn't meant to include in the property he had brought to his dimension. Somehow it had escaped their notice until it was too late to send it back. The only use it saw was when Slenderman sent a Pasta there when they needed to be separated from the others, hence the name: timeout house.

Masky produced the key to it and opened the door. Much to Hoodie's amazement it had been cleaned up considerably. The cobwebs had been removed and the floor was swept. Out of instinct both Hoodie and Masky removed their shoes and left them at the door. Hoodie decided that, because it was only Masky and him, he might as well remove his hoodie as well.

He felt exposed without its familiar yellow warmth.

"Ta daah!" Masky exclaimed waving around the small front room with pride.

Hoodie walked past him into the tiny kitchen which appeared to have received the same thorough cleaning the den had. He couldn't quite keep the confusion from his voice as he asked, "What am I supposed to be looking at?" Without waiting for an answer he moved into the small bedroom. The sheets had been washed and a new cover had been put on the bed. The peculiar smells had also vanished.

The sound of the door closing caused Hoodie to spin around. Masky stood before him with a pouty face. "You don't remember?"

Hoodie continued to stare in confusion.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation Masky exclaimed, "Happy anniversary sweetie." Then he moved forward to kiss Hoodie deeply. "I did this just for you."

Hoodie wanted to just accept this lame excuse and give into Masky but he couldn't let it go. "You avoided me for a week so you could tidy up the timeout house for me… That makes perfect sense!" Sarcasm was evident in his tone.

Masky raised his eyebrows. "Are you still mad at me?" With a fake sad face he pulled Hoodie closer against him. "I have a little gift for you."

Without thinking about it Hoodie leaned into the embrace and mumbled, "Not really mad anymore, now, what's the gift?"

With a flourish Masky pulled a sparkling object from his pocket. It was a silver bracelet on which hung a tiny golden charm in the shape of a pistol. Hoodie's eyes grew wide as Masky handed it to him. The girly nature of the gift made him smile. Only Masky knew how much he liked things like that. "It's amazing." He at last whispered in awe. "I love you Masky."

"I love you to sweet cheeks, and now for my gift." Hoodie looked up from the bracelet to find Masky smirking at him. With a single movement Masky removed his jacket and threw it to the floor.

"I didn't get you anything." Hoodie muttered as he tilted his head in confusion. "Why are you taking off your jacket?" Trying to mask his puzzlement Hoodie moved to the bedroom door and opened it. "I guess it is a little stuffy in here…"

Masky's hand appeared beside Hoodie as he closed the door and spun him around so his back was pressed against the door. "Silly, _you_ are my gift." Masky pressed his lips against Hoodie's in a passionate kiss. Hoodie was left clinging to Masky as his lover explored the roof of his mouth with his tongue. The feeling of Masky's warm hands lifting the edge of his shirt up brought him to his scattered senses at once.

"Masky," Hoodie struggled to keep his shirt in place as he asked fearfully, "W-what are you doing?"

Masky's dark chuckle didn't help his nerves. "Claiming you babe." Masky's hot breath on Hoodie's neck as he left a trail of kisses along it sent chills down Hoodie's back. Masky pinned Hoodie to the door as he muttered, "You're so good, I want to eat every inch of your body."

A pitiful whimper of fear escaped Hoodie's lips. "Masky p-please stop."

Masky flicked his tongue over Hoodie's ear before pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. "Why, feeling 'not ready'?"

"It's not that, I just-" Hoodie stopped talking and instead chose to bite his lip and look at his feet. It was easier than looking into Masky's eyes.

Masky hooked two fingers under Hoodie's chin and brought his head up so he had no choice but to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong Hoods?" His warm smile calmed Hoodie for the time being. "You can tell me everything."

"It's just I'm still- Just be careful." Before his brain could stop him Hoodie closed the gap and kissed Masky, trying to tell him without words that he trusted him.

Masky smiled internally as he kissed him back. "Don't worry Brian. Just listen to me and relax. You will only enjoy this."

A shiver coursed through Hoodie at the sound of his real name. It had been so long since he last heard it that it sounded forbidden. "Okay Tim, I trust you." Something about saying the words made them feel truer. Hoodie felt himself relax against Masky.

Only a second later Masky stepped back, a devilish smile on his face. "First, I want you to take your shirt off. Then take mine off too."

Unable to resist the commanding aura Masky exuded Hoodie nodded. "Yes Masky." With fingers trembling He removed his own shirt and let it fall to the floor. Still in a daze he moved to do the same for his lover. As Masky's shirt joined his own on the floor Hoodie's movements ceased and his trembling increased. "M-masky…"

In an attempt to calm his nervous partner Masky drew Hoodie against him. "What's up?"

Shaking violently Hoodie whispered, "I'm too n-n-" Giving up he leaned against Masky's warm chest and attempted to steady his breathing.

"You know I love you, right?" Masky asked.

"Y-yeah." Hoodie took several deep breaths and felt his shaking stop at last. "I don't want to do something wrong." he muttered as he looked up into Masky's eyes.

"You won't." reassured Masky. "Now," He said, commanding aura returning, "Kneel down and unzip my pants."

Without breaking eye contact Hoodie knelt down. "Yes Masky." Slowly he unzipped Masky's pants and pulled them away.

Masky grinned. "Good, now, how about leaving some kisses?"

Closing his eyes Hoodie carefully kissed right above Masky's boxers.

" _Hhm,_ lower." Masky rumbled.

Delicious shivers wracked Hoodie's body as he purred, "Yes Masky." He pulled Masky's boxers down to reveal his already erect member.

Licking his lips, Masky muttered, "Please do something for my 'friend', it's sad…"

Hoodie looked up at Masky and asked innocently, "Shall I kiss it and make it better?"

The hook of Masky's smile grew in anticipation. " _Yes please._ "

Hoodie kissed the tip softly and was pleased to hear a soft moan of appreciation come from Masky. "Feeling better now?" Hoodie asked mischievously.

Masky shuddered excitement and pressed his erection into Hoodie's jaw. " _Mmm_ I want to have fun all night."

Hoodie flicked his tongue across the tip of Masky's member experimentally. " _Mmm_ you taste good." He felt his own member harden as he licked it again.

His words produced a groan from Masky and a strangled whisper of, "More." Eager to comply with the demands Hoodie delicately took Masky into his mouth and sucked. Masky bit his lip and reached down to bury his fingers in Hoodie's hair. Pleased with the response Hoodie sucked harder then bit the tip of Masky's member.

" _Ahh,_ yes, definitely I like that." Masky moaned tightening his hold on Hoodie's hair and tried to thrust deeper down his throat. Trying to bend to Masky's whim he began to bob up and down swirling his tongue over the tip and occasionally biting at it.

Tilting his head back, Masky moaned loudly. "Your mouth, _mhh,_ so good!"

Masky looked down to see Hoodie staring at him with half lidded eyes, glazed with lust. He could also clearly see the tent in his jeans his partner's erection was causing.

Masky felt a familiar tightening in his gut and thrust into Hoodie's mouth faster moaning, "Harder, suck me harder."

Hoodie let out a moan of his own as he complied with the demands. A moment later Masky grunted, thrust hard into Hoodie's mouth and came. Hoodie attempted to swallow all of Masky's thick semen reveling in the bitter taste. " _Mmm,_ so good."

Panting, Masky looked down at the erotic expression his partner was making and decided to let him have a little fun.

Before Hoodie quite knew what was happening, Masky pulled him up, spun him and pressed him into the bed. "My turn." Masky murmured from above him before trailing kisses down his partner's chest making sure that he brushed against Hoodie's arousal repeatedly.

Hoodie found himself quickly losing any coherent thought he possessed. All he knew was that he wanted _more._ "Masky," He gasped as his lover pressed against the bulge in his pants. "Please-"

Masky only gave him a sadistic grin as he kissed his way down his navel purposely ignoring Hoodie's pleas.

Clutching at the sheets beneath him Hoodie moaned incoherent pleas at his lover for him to stop teasing him. Only one word was distinguishable over the others. "Please."

At long last Masky acquiesced and jerked the zipper of Hoodie's pants down and quickly divesting him of their constriction all together. Hoodie's boxers were quick to follow. Masky placed butterfly kisses over the tip of Hoodie's member that only succeeding in driving him insane with want.

Frantic fingers finally found Masky's hair and tangled in it as Hoodie loudly groaned, "I'm begging you, p-please…"

Teasingly, Masky flicked his tongue along the underside of Hoodie's shaft and chuckled darkly at the desperate moan his lover released. Slowly he took Hoodie into his mouth and sucked, hard.

"M-masky!" Hoodie's back arched as a scream of bliss escaped his lips. Masky laughed, sending vibrations along Hoodie's torso. It had been a good idea to bring Hoodie here after all. He was anything but quiet.

Masky continued his ministrations, enjoying every small mewl of pleasure that escaped his hooded lover. With every bob of his head he made sure to tease Hoodie's slit knowing full well how crazy it drove him.

Meanwhile, Hoodie was lost to the sensations bombarding his body. His eyes were half lidded and glazed with lust and his entire body was strung taught as Masky quickly pushed him closer to his release.

Suddenly Hoodie made fists in Masky's hair as he moaned, "Masky, I'm gonna-" Masky cut him off by biting his shaft lightly, sending Hoodie over the edge. He arched his back and came.

Masky licked some stray cum from his lips. "Yummy." Hoodie turned red and mumbled something that was lost in the remaining shivers of pleasure coursing through him. Masky slowly crawled up onto the bed and positioned himself between Hoodie's spread legs then without warning he thrust two fingers into Hoodie's tight hole.

With a cry of shock Hoodie arched his back. The initial surprise was quickly replaced with urgent need as Masky thrust his fingers deeper and hit Hoodie's G-spot.

"You seem to enjoy this." Masky murmured as he thrust deeper, stretching his little lover, preparing him for the main event.

Hoodie was once more making fists in the sheets, unable to possess these new sensations coursing through him. With a groan he panted, "Yes, yes I do." Another moan pushed past Hoodie's lips as he reached weakly for Masky. "M-more, please~"

Masky only chuckled and began to press kisses over Hoodie's chest as he added a third finger and continued to scissor them in and out.

Aware now of exactly what he wanted, Hoodie groaned loudly and begged, "Please Masky, I need you _Mmm_ inside me."

Masky kissed and bit at Hoodie's neck before whispering, "Hmm? What was that?"

Hoodie moaned again, his face twisted with want. "I'm ready, Masky please?"

"Tell me what you want." Masky purred as he removed his fingers and positioned himself at Hoodie's entrance.

Hoodie shut his eyes tight and groaned out, "Fuck me."

Masky immediately complied by thrusting his hips forward and burying himself completely in Hoodie's tight willing ass-hole.

At once Hoodie was in pain. He hadn't expected it to hurt this much. "Masky! _Ngh._ " he gasped as he clutched at Masky's hair. Masky allowed himself to be pulled close to Hoodie and took that opportunity to kiss him deeply. Beneath him, Hoodie relaxed at last.

Slowly Masky started to rock his hips back and forth trying to acquaint his lover's body with his own as gently as possible.

Hoodie gasped at the rainbow of pleasure that flashed through his body and buried his head in the crook of Masky's neck.

Masky chuckled and sped the pace up. He nibbled Hoodie's ear and whispered, "Moan for me."

At once Hoodie let out a lusty moan and panted, "F-faster! Harder-" He broke off as another moan tore through his throat. Masky let loose thrusting into Hoodie hard, hitting his G-spot every time. "A-ah, yes!" Hoodie screamed in pleasure.

Both of them felt their ends approaching fast and hard. Masky scattered kisses along Hoodie's neck as he continued to thrust into Hoodie at a bruising pace. Hoodie stared sightlessly at the ceiling lost to the world and absorbed in the pleasure lancing through him.

At last Hoodie felt his abdomen tighten as his orgasm hit and he came, splattering his stomach with sticky thick semen. Masky thrust twice more before following suit and emptying his load deep within Hoodie. Panting he collapsed to the bed beside his lover and turned his head to kiss Hoodie's jaw.

"I love you." He whispered before pulling Hoodie to him and drawing the mussed coverlet over their tired bodies.

"Mmm." Hoodie curled up in Masky's arms and closed his eyes, feeling sleepiness overtake him. "I love you too." He drifted off.

Pressing one last kiss to Hoodie's temple, Masky followed suit and was soon asleep.

Epilogue (because why not?)

Slenderman peered in through the window of the 'timeout house' at his two darling proxies who were sleeping curled up in each other's arms. If Slenderman had possessed the inclination or the ability he would have smiled.

"Well they had fun." Toby remarked from his spot beside the window. He was leaned against the side of the house and refused to look through the glass.

Slenderman didn't look over, instead he just nodded. "Mmm."

"It was about time to." Toby continued. "Masky's sexual tension was killing me." He tapped his foot and twitched before muttering, "What I don't understand them coming out here. It's not as if anyone else has to go off into the woods to fuck each other's brains out."  
"Oh?" Slenderman's voice was tipped in curiosity.

Toby scuffed his feet and crossed his arms. "Well, it's no secret when Jeff and LJ are going at it and Ben and EJ aren't exactly quiet." With a blush he muttered. "Clock and I end up being pretty rowdy as well." He went a shade redder at Slenderman's light chuckle and fell silent.

"They're just shyer then most." Slenderman commented.

"I still can't believe you let them skip that mission for _this_." Toby gestured before him with an aura of disgust.

"Shhh," Slenderman ordered. "Don't wake them up."

Toby shrugged. "Whatever. I'm gonna find Clocky." He turned to leave but was stopped by one of Slenderman's tentacles on his shoulder.

"I would be grateful if you didn't talk to the other pasta's about this. It might be okay for us to know seeing as I'm their master and you're one of my proxies but I'd prefer not to have to deal with another one of Hoodie's nervous breakdowns."

Toby laughed at that, not bothering to control his volume. "It's too late for that. I heard Ben and Jeff making bets on how long it's gonna take for Hoodie to be able to walk normally again."

"TOBY, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Someone shouted from the general direction of the mansion.

"That's my cue to get out of here." Toby said. "It really doesn't do to keep Clock waiting." With that he vanished.

 **A/N: First off I would like to make it known that (technically) I did not do this alone. I had help from the smut genius known as** ** _Planeta99_** **. Without her I would have only had one character in this story and trust me, that doesn't work well (Unless you have a portal gun…).**

 **And, while I'm giving credit where credit is due I would like to thank** **Mundie R** **(*cough cough* kittens!) for telling me to suck it up (no pun intended) and finish the story. He was also a big help in determining whether there was too much ear licking *laughs awkwardly* (Did I really just write that?).**

 **Ah well, I do hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **Until I get my act together again, goodbye.**


End file.
